rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 58 Pika Danzi!
(94) Lian: kel is making food so feel free to talk amongst yourself (97) Priceless Emerald: I AM KING OF THE PALACE OF THE NEVERWHERE (98) Danizelle: NO! BAD HOBO! (97) Priceless Emerald: haha! you caught the reference! (94) Lian: heh (97) Priceless Emerald: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq4YzFAa-8w (94) Lian: anyway thoughts? (98) Danizelle: thoughts are: this could get ugly (94) Lian: yes (97) Priceless Emerald: thus I already have the 'get outta this place and to cecelyne' charm (98) Danizelle: Hehehehehe (94) Lian: its not a teleport (97) Priceless Emerald: while it isn't instant, it's still an option (94) Lian: so plans? (98) Danizelle: Plan would be to talk to the bost bull-headed of the ministers. (97) Priceless Emerald: I believe our current plan is to get what assistance we can, then, for those that decide to not cooperate, we fake an ultimatum to destroy the core if they refuse to cooperate (98) Danizelle: we're saving ultimatum for later (108) Kel (enter): 20:06 (97) Priceless Emerald: greetings and salutations, fair Kel (108) Ceylin: Heya. (98) Danizelle: Howdy kel (94) Lian: so thoughts? (98) Danizelle: Well we were going to deal with the most bull-headed Minister. By Danzi's logic, if she can't sweet-talk him and Ceylin can't bully him or Niet can't confuse him enough, we're screwed. (98) Danizelle: Cause then it's down to Emerald castigating him, and who KNOWS what that turns into? (97) Priceless Emerald: actually, it's Emerald castigating him, and with Danzi's aid, convincing him that his duty lies in waking Autocthon (94) Lian: there are certain.. flaws (97) Priceless Emerald: to mine, or the plans in general? (98) Danizelle: To yours. I.E. we don't KNOW what the original minister programs were (97) Priceless Emerald: while true, it IS one of the latter options (98) Danizelle: We try negotiation and Ceylin first (98) Danizelle: If that fails, we try castigation (94) Lian: so just head in like that? (97) Priceless Emerald: I suppose, as long as the others have no complaints (98) Danizelle: Going to try and be polite first. (98) Danizelle: But yeah (108) Ceylin: Being polite and using Ceylin as choice 1 are very close to mutually exclusive. (94) Lian: (Malfeas socialize "I AM VERY GLAD TO SEE YOU!") (108) Ceylin: Nah, Malfeas Socialize would be more 'EVERYBODY START DRESSING IN YELLOW OR ELSE.' (98) Danizelle: Ceylin's our "Why should i take you seriously" option (97) Priceless Emerald: I assume we're waiting for Shadell? (94) Lian: you are lead to a large fotress made entirely of lightning (98) Danizelle: "Oh this should be good. (98) Danizelle: "Did anyone bring the "Don't get electrocute creme?" (108) Ceylin: "Eh, won't bother me." (97) Priceless Emerald: "Perhaps it's solid, non-harmful lightning." (94) Lian: actions? (97) Priceless Emerald: well, can we tell if the terrain will be harmful? (94) Lian: its appears to be lightning (98) Danizelle: We're in an area of desolation? (94) Lian: yes (98) Danizelle: If it's an environmental effect, me and Emerald are immune. i dunno if Ceylin's as lucky (94) Lian: and if is a really awsome trap not so much ** (98) Danizelle takes the plunge and touches the temple-thing ** (94) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,3,2,2,2,2,2,1 = (10) (94) Lian: Danzi is nearly electricuted to death and is muchly unconscious (94) Lian: emerald, Ceylin? (94) Lian: hello? ** (98) Danizelle will apparently be taking a nap for a while ** (98) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,3,3,2 = (2) Analyzing Core +3 succ (98) Danizelle: ((Danzi stops hemorrhaging)) (108) Ceylin: "... uh. That isn't good." (94) Lian: being electricuted doesn't cause bleeding (108) Ceylin: Ceylin just sort of stares, since she lacks anything approaching medical skills. (108) Ceylin: (( Malfeas medical charms: "STOP BLEEDING DAMMIT." )) (94) Lian: (("GET UP! I WILL KILL THIS OTHER PERSON TO MAKE YOU GET UP!") ** (97) Priceless Emerald tries to lift Danzi with Mind Hand ** ** (98) Danizelle is pretty much totalled for the next couple months due to the fact that she's the only one trained in medicine ** (97) Priceless Emerald: *you know, so she isn't touching the lightning anymore* (94) Lian: so anything? (97) Priceless Emerald: I got nothing, you just took out one of us, a vital member, and we are now officially screwed (108) Ceylin: Yeah, Ceylin has Int 2, Medicine 0, so I don't think she can really attempt to fix it. (94) Lian: Ceylin, Emerald and Niet all have a way to fix it, not going to tell you what it is (94) Lian: they are different things (97) Priceless Emerald: I don't think endowment can heal people (94) Lian: close (97) Priceless Emerald: even if I endow to be immune to the lightning that doesn't mean she'll be on her feet and able (94) Lian: keep thinking (108) Ceylin: Ceylin looks to Emerald. "Can you summon a stomach bottle bug?" (108) Ceylin: (( Crap, wait, she doesn't have sorcery, does she? )) (94) Lian: ((right) (94) Lian: ((Each of you have a charm that could work.. Ceylin's is a really silly inpterpretation)) (97) Priceless Emerald: "I might be able to do it with thaumaturgy." ** (98) Danizelle smoulders ** (97) Priceless Emerald: *I thought I picked Danizelle up so she wouldn't keep cooking? ** (98) Danizelle was electrocuted, occasionally twitching ** (94) Lian: I presumed you did too.. or shell fell back (97) Priceless Emerald: Lian, could we sort of just have niet summon a bug? (94) Lian: niet doesn't have demon of the first (108) Ceylin: (( Being a sorceress without Demon of the First Circle is like being an illiterate college professor. )) (97) Priceless Emerald: well, since endowment won't work, I guess I have to use thaumaturgy to summon one (94) Lian: it could work but you aren't thinking the right one (97) Priceless Emerald: nothing I have, charmwise, is able to grant health levels like that (94) Lian: You have something charmwise that can heal (97) Priceless Emerald: the only thing I have charmwise that can heal only works for ME (97) Priceless Emerald: and even then, I can only heal myself in lieu of getting willpower from my cult (108) Ceylin: Yeah, I don't see anything I have that'd work, either. (97) Priceless Emerald: fast healing is EXCEEDINGLY rare in exalted ** (98) Danizelle seems to try and squirm away weakly when the two talk ** (97) Priceless Emerald: also, wouldn't a trap like that count as an attack and be PDable? (98) Danizelle: ((you can't dodge the fire when you stick your arm in it)) (97) Priceless Emerald: (that would make it undodgeable, but PDs can trump that) (94) Lian: ((that's not how it works.. you can't both dodge and touch something.. tahts' what' soaks are for..) (97) Priceless Emerald: (maybe, if Bloodless murk also didn't count as a teleport) (97) Priceless Emerald: So, yeah, guess I'm stuck trying the Art of Demon Summoning to call up a stomach bottle bug (97) Priceless Emerald: alternately, she PDed it like she SHOULD be able to, the way PDs are written, and we don't have this problem (98) Danizelle: ((Look, quit arguiong the rules, I agree with Lian's call.)) (94) Lian: I am not going to let you dodge something you intentionally touch (94) Lian: you want to go around touching electric castles? be Ceylin (94) Lian: or Myrah (108) Ceylin: Ceylin can touch whatever she wants! (108) Ceylin: Whenever she wants. (97) Priceless Emerald: one moment while I dig up the thaumaturgy rules... (94) Lian: she even has an invincible hand so I thought hey they were clearly going to have the person with the indestructable artifact hand touch it.. nope (94) Lian: need to pee brb (97) Priceless Emerald: okay, I spend enough motes to bypass the material needs and buy sufficient successes to perform the ritual without fail, may I spend the 6 hours to summon a bug? ** (98) Danizelle has one dying level left. think faster or louder ** (97) Priceless Emerald: Ceylin, do an untrained medical roll with excellencies to back it up? (97) Priceless Emerald: to stabilize her? (108) Ceylin: (( Even using my excellencies to the full extent and getting a three-die stunt, I'd need to roll almost all 10s to succeed. )) (97) Priceless Emerald: so, basically, we're fucked no matter what we do? wonderful (108) Ceylin: (( The difficulty to stabilize somebody is 5 + their filled dying levels. )) (98) Danizelle: ((Ceylin could do it)) (108) Ceylin: (( How many dying levels are you in? )) (97) Priceless Emerald: (unless, wait, can't Danzi, being an exalt, sit at the dying level indefinately?) (94) Lian: ((what Jen said) (98) Danizelle: ((2. you're thinking the wrong way. what does Ceylin do well?)) (108) Ceylin: (( Hit things and yell at people, neither of which I think are applicable to healing... )) (98) Danizelle: ((not directly...)) (94) Lian: ((one is)) (97) Priceless Emerald: so yeah, unless being in Autocthon precludes it, I summon up a stomach bottle bug, use my clout as an infernal, and it's own willingness to do so to get it to heal Danizelle (97) Priceless Emerald: that work for you, Lian? (94) Lian: there isn't a big enough bug (97) Priceless Emerald: ... I don't think size matters (94) Lian: it needs to be able to heal the whole thing at once (108) Ceylin: (( The only thing I can think you guys might be alluding to is having Ceylin tell Dani to heal herself, which is an impossible order, not unacceptable. )) (94) Lian: ((it doesn't say you can't make imposible orders)) (98) Danizelle: ((what would have to happen for Danizelle to heal herself?)) (97) Priceless Emerald: what? it should totally be able to gradually heal damage to each section (97) Priceless Emerald: they're magic bugs (108) Ceylin: (( She'd need to be able to take actions. )) (98) Danizelle: ((Which would require...)) (108) Ceylin: (( And it doesn't need to say you can't give impossible orders. You can't, by definition, give impossible orders. It's in the section on them. )) (94) Lian: really stomach bottle bugs have to heal you completely or not at all (97) Priceless Emerald: where does it say that? (94) Lian: in the description of touch of grace (98) Danizelle: ((Danzi doesn't need to take an action, she has ten motes permanently committed to a charm that she can reflexively twitch)) (98) Danizelle: ((Emerald can figure othat out by looking at her)) (94) Lian: ((Or you guys can hand off to Niet)) (97) Priceless Emerald: what if multiple cooperate? (98) Danizelle: ((Since Emerald has essence sight up already and has for the last... ten scenes. Danzi has pretty much permanently committed 10 motes to Donning the Wardrobe of flesh, which allows her to put on mutations at will.)) (97) Priceless Emerald: (Lian? would it be possible if multiple bugs were working in tandem?) (94) Lian: No Jen (97) Priceless Emerald: Then I give up (97) Priceless Emerald: nothing I have works, and I really don't see how either niet of Ceylin could really do it so we're essentially fucked (94) Lian: (do you just want to give it off to Niet?)) (97) Priceless Emerald: How would she pull it off? (94) Lian: PIM (97) Priceless Emerald: I'd rather give up and go back to denandsor than let Niet PIM her into whatever she likes (97) Priceless Emerald: thought, kel? (108) Ceylin: Well, Ceylin would let Niet do her thing if it was down to that or Dani dying. She wouldn't much like it, but if it were the only option... (97) Priceless Emerald: but it ISN'T (97) Priceless Emerald: we can take her back to denandsor without her dying (98) Danizelle: Use UMI and tell Danizelle to wake the fuck up. Unconscious = MDV 0 (98) Danizelle: You only need 1 second of her being conscious, literally. (108) Ceylin: Like I said, I'm pretty sure it falls under an impossible order. Which is the 'no social stuff at all works here' category. She's not just asleep, she's dying and her state is Inactive. (108) Ceylin: It's like ordering somebody with no legs to run a marathon. (94) Lian: they would still try to do it (98) Danizelle: This is exalted. If ceylin rolls high enough giving an order the rocks will roll to trample her enemies (98) Danizelle: without the courtesy of anyone touching them (94) Lian: and Emerald, there' s this mutation called "REgeneration" (97) Priceless Emerald: I need her input before I can grant that (108) Ceylin: Impossible orders, page 180 in the core. ... they actually use 'you can't tell rocks to do things' as an example for it. (97) Priceless Emerald: I explicitly need her to state she is unhappy as she is to be able to mutate her (98) Danizelle: Very well, stand by for PIM (97) Priceless Emerald: no, we're going back to Denandsor before you are PIMed (97) Priceless Emerald: there has to be SOME SORT ot healing artifact there (94) Lian: really I am willing to accept the moanings in her sleeep as diastifaction with being half dead (97) Priceless Emerald: fine, I mutate her to regenerate ** (98) Danizelle declines to spend willpower to resist ** ** (98) Danizelle scales slowly become glossy, and begin to become translucent over nine hours as the serpent begins to shed her skin. ** (97) Priceless Emerald: wait, that doesn't work, Lian (94) Lian: what? (97) Priceless Emerald: we're not allowed to take exalted healing, which regeneration is twice (94) Lian: which mean you can take regeneration for the cost of Exalted healing (97) Priceless Emerald: very well ** (98) Danizelle loses her capacity to resist and vanishes, sucked into the tiny, spherical black trap orb ** (97) Priceless Emerald: what? (98) Danizelle: ((the hearthstone falls to the ground at your feet as the fiend vanishes)) (97) Priceless Emerald: oh, you're using the time difference to cheat (97) Priceless Emerald: meanwhile, I start striking the lightning with PIO to turn it into something safe (94) Lian: discussing something with Jg hold on (97) Priceless Emerald: where ARE the precise rules for that mutation? (94) Lian: splinters anyway Danzi pops out soemtime after you finish summoning ** (98) Danizelle looks about eight shades of fucked up when she reappears, picking up the gem and resocketing it ** (108) Ceylin: "So what the hell was that?" (97) Priceless Emerald: I tell the bottle bug to get in Danizelle (98) Danizelle: "Don't touch the lightning." She still looks woozy. "Cecelyne's tricks don't help. In fact, don't physically touch any part of the thing." (98) Danizelle: "Is it big enough to fly through with your wings, Ceylin? "I'm still seeing double." (97) Priceless Emerald: "Quiet, and let the bug get in you." I tell Danizelle ** (98) Danizelle doesn't argue, and begins ravenously tearing into the rations. ** (94) Lian: so now you are going to start destroying the person you want to talk to's house? ** (98) Danizelle looks at the temple, studying the floors and the walls, seeing if everything is electrically charged. ** (97) Priceless Emerald: unless, theoretically, I could attack the air above the floor (94) Lian: it appears to be soly constructed of electricity (97) Priceless Emerald: can I attack the air above the floor and turn it into something I can walk on, Lian? ** (98) Danizelle picks up a rock and flicks it through the entrance to see if it sucks electricity before it hits the ground ** (108) Ceylin: (( *Is* it big enough for her to fly through? )) (94) Lian: it looks like a standard fotress, big doors, big walls closed off on top (97) Priceless Emerald: Lian? (98) Danizelle: "Why don't you knock, Ceylin?" (94) Lian: in theory it wouldn't get you in intially, Jen (108) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. "Couldn't hurt." She strolls up to the door and, using her artifact hand, bangs on it. (97) Priceless Emerald: I could push the door open telekinetically ** (98) Danizelle continues decimating her rations ** (94) Lian: it sounds like a knock on the door, an electric looking spider creature peeps out a hole, "yes?" (108) Ceylin: "Hey. Let us in." (98) Danizelle: "We're here to speak to mog." (94) Lian: the spider looks to Ceylin and slowly peels back the door (98) Danizelle: "lead the way Brass thing." (97) Priceless Emerald: First, I look to see if the FLOOR is SAFE (94) Lian: it seems to be made of lightning (97) Priceless Emerald: I PIO the air above the floor into a suitably safe matterial (94) Lian: ....that's going to be very slow (98) Danizelle: "Ceylin can you fly without getting zapped? (108) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts and takes a single step onto it to see if it fries her. (94) Lian: it does damage but its not pinging so you soak it (97) Priceless Emerald: I suppose I fly (94) Lian: more servants come to gawk as they continue down the hall (108) Ceylin: "Eh, it just kind of tingles. I can carry you." ** (98) Danizelle swims through the air, slithering away from all of the electricity, not wanting to play electro-gorgon again ** (97) Priceless Emerald: so we head to da boss, how does he greet us? (94) Lian: eventually the spider leads you to a sort of thrown room where a man made of lightnign sits, surprised by the interuption ** (97) Priceless Emerald nods to Danizelle ** (98) Danizelle: "Hello mog." (94) Mog: "who are you what do you want?" (98) Danizelle: "I am Danizelle, This is Ceylin and Emerald. We're here to activate the core, in the hopes that the Great Maker can purge himself of some of the void taint, and the pests that have entered from creation bent on looting and ruining his body." (94) Mog: "what are you talking about?" (94) Mog: (echo?) (98) Danizelle: "You have a Deathlord and his Abyssals loose inside Autocthon." (97) Priceless Emerald: "Foul, corrupt spirits of the dead from Creation." Priceless supplied as explaination (97) Priceless Emerald: "And their exalts." (94) Mog: "Dead things could not have exalts" ** (97) Priceless Emerald glances at Danizelle, questioning if they should elaborate ** (98) Danizelle: "The Dead don't. The neverborn do. they got ahold of about a third of the Solar exaltations." ** (94) Mog blinks noticably shaken by the thought ** (98) Danizelle: "Thae Lawgiver's numbers have been halved, Mog. You chave the Mask of Winters, a Deathlord and at LEAST five Abyssal exalts, fallen Lawgivers who's powers have been twisted to serve annihilation... inside Autocthon's body." (189) Shadell (enter): 00:40 (97) Priceless Emerald: "Yes, they are essentially death solars." she summed it up for Mog. (189) Niet: (Internet's been nonfunctional all morning. Sorry.) (94) Mog: "and what makes you any different?" (94) Mog: "So many fools ignoring their way connecting with Creation again.. contaiminating us" (98) Danizelle: "It's a bit late, and I hate to say it but your boss doesn't look so healthy overall. But what makes us different is we're not interested in seeing autocthon die, or allowing the Mask tio loot this city of souls he thinks you have." (97) Priceless Emerald: "We would, admittedly, rather not have another Neverborn OR a massive army of untold ghosts on our hands." (94) Mog: "You are a contamination.. bringing unwanted change" (98) Danizelle: "We didn't have to try to help you maintain the status quo in estasia, or bring warning of the mask." (94) Mog: "You didn't ahve to come at all and bring your impurities" (189) Niet: "Is it better to change in response to danger, or die?" (98) Danizelle: "You're looking at Autocthon becoming a neverborn, And if he doesn your fate will be to join him as a hetakonkhire. We're trying to help you save yourselves. What you do once Autocthon awakens will be between you and him, for our part, we're not looking to stick around." (189) Niet: "Besides, wouldn't he want to know that the ones he sealed away are trying to get out?" (94) Mog: "what?" (98) Danizelle: "Think, I said the neverborn got a thiord of the lawgivers, but half are corrupted. Where do you think the other fifty went?" ** (97) Priceless Emerald is frowning at Niet ** (98) Danizelle: "Wake up Autocthon Mog. Please. We've already sworn binding oaths not to harm him or Core." (94) Mog: "you bee thing explain" (189) Niet: "Otherwise, even if you stop this taint, there will just be more and more coming in." (189) Niet: "Returned solars, poring in by the bucket full." (189) Niet: "Or, if the yozis succeed, you'll face thousands of third circles and their masters, intent on revenge." (189) Niet: "Does anyone who isn't Auty have the ability to undo the breaking of the seal?" (189) Niet: "If you want to stop the taint, that's the cutest choice you have." (98) Danizelle: "Quick note, the Deliberative is dead." (98) Danizelle: "Isn't it about time Autochthon underwent repairs, Mog?" (94) Mog: "what are you talking about?' (98) Danizelle: "The Solar Deliberative is Dead. The Yozis are planning to break out and the only people poised to stop everything from going straight down the shitter for weveryone including Autocthon, are A buncha dragon-bloods, you, your exalts and us." (189) Niet: "The seal is gone." (189) Niet: "Anyone can get in now." (189) Niet: "Easily." ** (98) Danizelle is merely translating Nietspeak more or less ** (189) Niet: "This impurity is the first wave of a thousand, and it's threatening to destroy you. Who can stop it besides Autocthon?" (94) Mog: "I am doing what needs to be done!" (98) Danizelle: "And what is that Mog? What task were you stet to when Autocthon tretreated?" (94) Mog: "to keep things in line not like those other slackers.. their small petty minds" (189) Niet: "So, shouldn't you be the one with the clarity to do what needs to be done?" (98) Danizelle: "Even if there were no deathlords, no Abyssals, no taint of creation you, Autocthon, the Ministers, you're all dying of the void sickness slowly. That's why your Exalts breached the Seal, to foind the resources to enact repairs." (189) Niet: "Then why not wake Autocthon. Work toward the real goal while the rest bicker?" (189) Niet: "We came to you first for a reason." (94) Mog: "they won't help" (98) Danizelle: "Who won't help?" (94) Mog: "the others!" (98) Danizelle: "Oh yes, they'll help." ** (98) Danizelle gets an evil grin. ** (98) Danizelle: "Whether they want to or not, they'll help." (94) Mog: "They are fools short sighted.." (189) Niet: "We'll convince them." (98) Danizelle: "What she said." She jerks one of her thumbs at Niet. (189) Niet: "You focus on curbing the uncute stuff, and we'll get them to all agree. Then we can wake Auto and fix things." (108) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (108) Kel (exit): 01:27 (97) Priceless Emerald: "We can be... persuasive." (98) Danizelle: "Mog, You please be ready to assist the maker, and leave bringing the others in line to us please." (94) Mog: "If you get the others I will help? (98) Danizelle: "Promise?" (94) Mog: Yes ** (97) Priceless Emerald looks to see if Danizelle's gonna sanctify this ** (98) Danizelle: "Can we shake hands without you electrocuting me?" (98) Danizelle: "Not fond of doing the burn and shake thing." (94) Mog: ] (94) Mog: "I can control it" ** (98) Danizelle floats in the air. "Please do, I don't have the resistance i presume some of your adamant exalts do." She holds a hand out gingerly ** ** (94) Mog takes her hand ** ** (98) Danizelle sanctifies the oath, with no real way of hiding the black disc on her forehead or the green sun, shadowed anima banner ** (94) Mog: and its done (98) Danizelle: "Now we gotta figure out who's next." (189) Niet: "Have Sophia talk to Ku?" (97) Priceless Emerald: "Maybe ask her for more specific info she might know about them?" (98) Danizelle: "We could. Mog, which of the ministers is the least likely to assist in waking the maker? (94) Mog: "Ku is the most cravenly" (98) Danizelle: "He is, but Ku's more afraid of dying and becoming a hetakonkhire than he is of helping us." (98) Danizelle: "But you have a point. Where can we find him? And is his place going to be lethal to enter as well? (94) Mog: "Perhaps" (189) Niet: "Or we could just ask Sophia to do it..." (189) Niet: "Since she was good at working with him before." (94) Mog: "get out I have work to do" (97) Priceless Emerald: (XP? (94) Mog: (3) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights